


Just a Sec

by snarmies



Series: Jiffypop Saga [1]
Category: Jiffypop Detail
Genre: But I took it a little too seriously, Just some silly groupchat fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarmies/pseuds/snarmies
Summary: A future in which maybe things don’t go as planned.





	1. Just a Sec: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you bastards like this. But anyways, welcome to the Prologue, everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaura finds a friendly stranger at his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you bastards like this. But anyways, lets get into the Prologue!

A soft knock at the door interrupts Izaura’s dinner, which he would hardly call food. A few pieces of toast. Its the most he could scrap up. He slowly rises from his scrappy wooden chair, not bothering to push it back into the small dining table. He glances down at his feet as he walks. Shit. He lost a sock. Oh well, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Discarding the sock thought, he cracked open the door, his chainlock forbidding further opening. “Whatever you’re trying to sell me, I don’t fucking want- oh...” There stood a familiar face. Chase. The taller male cleared his throat a bit, “hey Izaura..Long time no see, I suppose. What...happened to you?” It was obvious what he was referring to. It looked like Izaura hadn’t slept in days, and he smelt strong of alcohol. He dodged the question all together. “...What are you doing here, Chase?” Chase scrunched his nose a bit, a bit irked that Izaura dismissed his worry. “I just..wanted to see you. Can I come in?” Izaura contemplated the request before shutting the door. The action shocked the other male, but it quickly settled when he heard the sound of a lock being undone. Izaura opened the door once more, stepping aside with a grumble. Chase carefully stepped inside, tensing at the sound of the door being shut behind him.

Chase took a deep breath. The smell of alcohol became stronger than before. “Do you live alone..?” Izaura scoffed a bit at the question, “what do you think? After awhile, everyone kinda went MIA...” He took a breath before continuing, “is that why you’re here? You’ve been looking for us?” Chase chuckled quietly, “you still know your stuff...yeah. I have. I’m just confused. What happened? Everyone disappeared. And not in a regular ‘moving on in life’ way. You’re all just completely off grid. What the hell happened to you?” This time Izaura couldn’t dismiss the question. The smaller male grabbed two bottles of beer, gesturing to the two chairs at the dining room table. “Come sit...I’ll tell you everything. I promise.”


	2. Just a Sec: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has finally managed to reconnected with one of his missing friends, but Izaura had an explanation that Chase may not be ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Now that the prologue is out of the way, let’s get into Chapter 1!

Soft rain hit the windows of Izaura’s windows as he gazed at the man across from him. Chase tapped his fingers on the beer bottle in anticipation. What news was Izaura gonna lay on him? What had happened to all his friends? Why had they all disappeared? Despite this, the smaller man just continued to sip the beverage, unwavering. Sip after sip, Chase began to grow impatient. What the hell was he waiting for? Just as Chase was about to speak, Izaura abruptly stood up. “Get your shoes on, we’re going somewhere.” Chase blinked, a bit in shock. “O-Oh- Now? Okay-“ The taller male quickly slipped on his shoes as Izaura waited at the door. How did he get ready so quick? Chase let out a huff, putting on his jacket and nodding. “Okay, I’m ready, let’s go.” Izaura grabbed his keys, heading out the door with Chase following close behind. Soon the two settled themselves into Izaura’s car, Izaura taking driver’s seat and Chase taking passenger. Although Chase was not exactly sure how sober Izaura was, he let him take the wheel anyways. It seemed Izaura needed to show him something important.

The car ride was dead silent. Chase didn’t have words to say and it didn’t seem Izaura did either. The car was parked near a cemetery. Chase’s stomach dropped. As Izaura took the keys out of the car, he glanced over at the other male. “...This is gonna be difficult to see. I’m sorry.” He got out of the car, Chase taking a few moments before following suit. The two made their way through the gravestones, up to a small, but neatly kept one. There were flowers, and a picture of the deceased. Oh God. Chase almost vomited. “I...W-What?” Izaura let out a soft sigh, dropping a flower at the foot of the gravestone. “Her body turned up in a river. The one near our old bus stop. No one could figure out how it happened. It just did...” Chase was convinced he was dreaming. “W-What do you mean it just happened!? How can you just say that? She was our friend!” Izaura’s expression turned cold. “No shit. Don’t you think I know that? Why the fuck do you think I brought you here? It wasn’t for shits and giggles, Chase! It was to show you. Show you what’s been happening...It’s not so simple.” Silence fell over the two. It was needed.

After a few moments, Izaura pulled out a flask, raising it up in a form of a toast. “This one’s for you, old friend. Rest easy, Paris.” He took a swing, closing and jamming it back into his pocket. “C’mon..I can’t stay out in the open for too long. Neither can you. It’s not safe.” Chase nodded slowly, following Izaura back to the car. As the two loaded in, he looked over to the smaller male. “What do we do..?” Izaura took a deep breath, starting the car. “We find them. We find everyone. We get back together.” He let out a soft chuckle, “we’re on jiffypop detail, Chase.”


	3. Just a Sec: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaura and Chase set off on their mission to find their friends, but it won’t come easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a lot of fun to write! Let’s get into Chapter 2! Maybe a bit of a violence warning for this one.

The two sat at the dining room table of Izaura’s home. “We need to do this quickly, there are people on our tail, and what happened to Paris is proof enough of their intentions.” Chase gave a firm nod, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. “Do you know where any of the others are?” “Yeah. Well, I at least know where the twins are. But I’m sure they’ll know something too.” Izaura stood up, walking over to a box, picking it up and setting it on the table. “We’ll probably need these if we wanna travel safely.” Chase was confused for a moment, before making a noise of shock as the smaller male started pulling out guns and knives out of the box. “Oh fuck...are we gonna use these?” “Well, yeah, do you wanna die?” “Fair point.” Izaura let out a little chuckle, handing Chase a handgun and a pocket knife, stashing the same two weapons into his own pockets. “Take some ammunition, there probably won’t be a good chance that we’ll be able to come back here.” Chase obliged and took as much as his pockets would carry. The two headed to the car, taking one last glance at the house they could no longer safely return to.

“So, where are they anyways?” “If I know them any good, they’re still right where we left them.” “Really..?” The car passed the now dead silent city of Roanoke. It had been like this ever since they all stepped out of college. The two traveled once again in silence, pulling up to the familiar house. Izaura pulled a bittersweet smile. “Ah, its like middle school never ended.” Chase tilted his head at the comment, glancing at the house. He was right, the resident of their two beloved twins really didn’t change much. It just felt different. Very different.

Izaura cautiously approached the door, slowly pushing it open. It wasn’t locked. How odd. Chase followed quietly behind, glancing in the house. It was so silent. So unlike how it used to be. He continued to walk further in, until he was stopped by Izaura’s still body. “Hey, what’s the deal?” Izaura was silent, but Chase saw. It was Sonja. She looked afraid. She spoke softly, “I-Izzy? Chase? Oh God, you have to help us, they found us, they’re here, inside, a-and-“ Sonja stopped mid-sentence, gesturing behind Izaura with terror. “C-Chase, watch out-!” Izaura whipped around as fast as he could, but he was too late. Chase felt himself be grabbed by rough arms, unable to escape. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The man had a suit on. He seemed professional, official. A government official. “Everyone, hands in the air and everyone walks out unharmed.” A lie. Izaura just knew it was. The room went still again. Izaura could feel his thoughts racing. What to do, what to do. He had no time to think, he just had to act. Now. Now. NOW! Without a moments thought, he pulled out his hand gun, taking aim and shooking the man’s foot. The man quickly released Chase with a cry of pain, and Izaura knew this was the only safe chance he would get. He shot once. Twice. Three times. Until the man was no longer moving. 

Sonja scurried over to the two, Audrey emerging from her hiding place to joing her sister. Chase was stunned. “You..You killed him!” Izaura was aware. “I..I had to. He was gonna kill you. Don’t you understand that? They want to kill us.” Audrey chirped up, gesturing to the man on the floor. “Take his card..his I.D. card.” When no one made a move, Audrey crouched down, taking the I.D. card. She spoke once more. “Let’s not dwell, we need to leave. If they found us, they’ll find the others too.” 

The car ride couldn’t have been more silent.


	4. Just a Sec: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night thoughts. Late night feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is veeeeery short but. Y’know. The feels make up for it.

“Alright...I think its best if we rest for the night. Its late.” Izaura suggested, parking the car in an abandoned parking lot. Sonja nodded in agreement, rubbing her eyes, clearly exhausted from the encounter they just previously had. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep. Following her, Audrey settled in. “Goodnight guys...It’s nice to see you guys again...” After a moment, she, too, fell asleep. Then there were two.

The tension filled the car. Words unspoken choked the two men. And there they sat. Both too stuck on the other to say anything. Until Chase spoke up. “You didn’t have to kill him” “Yes I did.” “No you didn’t, we could have gotten out peacefully.” “No we couldn’t have. Don’t you understand that?” “I don’t. Izaura, this isn’t like you.” “It is now.” “No. This isn’t the Izaura I know. This isn’t the Izaura I’m friends with. This isn’t the Izaura that I...” “That you..?” “Nothing, never mind. Just. Get rest. You clearly haven’t slept in awhile.” “...Fine.”

The car was silent once more.


	5. Just a Sec: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaura has an uncanny flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boooyyyy here we are

Morning fell, and light shined through the windows of the car.

Izaura let out a small groan, pulling himself out of slumber and glancing around the car. Good. Everyone was still here. He glanced over at the passenger seat and felt a small, stinging pain in his chest. Right. They hadn’t left on a good note last night. 

Just as Izaura started to get lost in thought, Audrey tapped his shoulder, effectively grounding him back to reality. 

“Oh, hey Audrey, sorry, I was gonna wake everyone up in a sec-“

“No, it’s fine, I understand.”

Audrey gestured over to Chase, and the two had a silent agreement to just drop the subject. It was for the best. 

The two woke the others from their rest, aware of their short amount of time to stay sitting in one place, especially out in the open. With the others awake, Izaura set the car in motion, glancing at the pair of siblings in the back seat.

“So..you guys know where anyone else might be?”

Sonja thought for a moment. “We’re not really sure, we just know none of them left Roanoke.”

Izaura drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, clearly frustrated. “Awesome...this just got a lot harder.”

“We could always check the schools, its the best lead we have,” Chase offered. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say considering he was just as lost as everyone else was. But Izaura seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Yeah, okay, the schools. That should be easy enough. We’ll start with the elementary schools and work our way up. Just seems the most organized.”

The others in the car nodded in agreement, with Audrey speaking up with an additional comment.

“We can use the I.D. I took to access government secured areas, it’ll give us access to more land resources. Assuming we don’t get caught, of course.”

Izaura tried not to worry about that last part.

The car settled into more comfortable silence as they made their way to an elementary school. It was almost comforting. They had a clear vision of what to do next, which wasn’t common as of lately. Izaura glanced once more to the back seat, and felt a sense of deja vü. 

A memory hit him with full force.

It was July 16th, 2018, in a car different from the one they were currently in. The sound of heavy rain hitting the window and the sounds of small chat rang through his ears. He was sat on the left side of Grayson, Mike on the right, Audrey in the front passenger seat, her mom at the wheel. Feelings of comfort made themselves home in his chest. He was semi soaked with rain, as were Mike’s pants, but the rain wasn’t his focus. All he knew was he was here with friends, heading to a familiar destination, and all was well. Why did that suddenly stop occurring...

“Izaura!”

Izaura was knocked back into the present by the sound of Chase’s voice. Oh, right, he was still driving, fuck.

“Oh- Sorry, I just got distracted, my bad, I’m okay..”

The others looked at him with concern, clearly not buying it, but not wanting to push the subject.

The nostalgia was nauseating.


	6. Just a Sec: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh booooooooooooooooooy

The four found themselves parked in front of Highland Park Elementary School. And as the four made their way out of the car, Izaura took a deep breath, gazing as the school. Chase knew that look. “Seems like its been awhile, huh?”

Izaura broke his gaze from the school, looking to Chase. “Yeah..It has. Seems like only yesterday we were doing Dance Español and eating the questionable cafeteria food.”

Chase chuckled a bit, beginning to walk up the steps of the old building. “C’mon, we gotta get started, I imagine we can’t be here for too long.”

Izaura nodded, following after Chase as the twins stuck close by. It was a much better idea to stick close together, as the run in at the twins’ house had shaken them up a little. Sonja had no desire to watch her friend take another life, but she knew that it wouldn’t have ended very well for them if he hadn’t. It still made her sick to the stomach regardless.

Chase pushed the doors open, watching to make sure all three of his companions made it in safely. He was a bit paranoid considering he was just previously attacked by a man much larger than him. He wouldn’t wish the same on any of the others. 

The school was eerily silent and felt oddly cold. It forced a few shivers out of the four as they made their way down the hall. 

“Let’s split up.” Audrey piped up.

Izaura furrowed his brow, making a noise of discontent. “Split up? Why would we do that?”

“To cover more ground. We can go in pairs, it’ll be much easier to get in and get out. We’ll meet back here once we’re done searching our designated areas.”

Chase pondered the idea for a moment. “She is right, I mean, how long would it take for all of us to look together rather than just splitting up and checking the school practically all at once.”

“I agree, I think it’d be in our best interest, just as long as we stay in pairs.” Sonja added.

Izaura wasn’t at all on board. But it was three against one and he wasn’t in the mood to start conflict. “Well...Fine, alright, we’ll split up.” Old habits die hard, I guess.

“Chase, you and I will start in the basement, Sonja and Izzy will start on the top floor. We’ll all make our way back here, checking the floors as we go. Sound good?” Audrey tilted her head, awaiting the OK from the others.

They all agreed, splitting off into their pairs and heading in their own directions.

Izaura could have sworn he heard something from the cafeteria. But he brushed it off, following Sonja up the stairs, watching Chase and Audrey disappear down the same set.


End file.
